Other universes- what happened?
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Sequel to What If! What happened to AU-Owen and AU-Cristina? This is a collection of one-shots. Every chapter is a moment in their lives.
1. Funeral

_**Funeral- 2 weeks after their encounter**_

Cristina looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black suit, light make-up and her hair was in a bun. She let few tears roll when she thought about her husband.

She went to check on her kids and see if they were ready. Melanie was wearing a black dress and her head was on the pillow and she was crying. She just lost her father. Cristina walked over to her and whispered "Sweetie, I know it's hard but we have to go now". Little girl rose from her bed and brushed her hair.

Next she walked into Jude's room and told him to get ready to leave. She felt sad when she saw her son's expression. Cristina hoped that she wouldn't have to know what it would feel like to lose a father.

The little family walked into the church and everybody gave them a sympathetic looks. Cristina noticed Oliver's parents in tears and three of them went to sit next to them.

The ceremony was beautiful and priest had many good thing to say about Oliver.

Cristina remembered how she went home two weeks ago. She was filled with guilt. She knew that Oliver had right to know about her one-night stand but she couldn't bear herself to tell. The week passed quickly and they tried to get back to their everyday routine until something shocking happened.

Cristian got a phonecall when she was making diner that her husband was in a car accident. She dropped the phone and drove to hospital as fast as she could. It was already late and there was nothing to do to help him.

Oliver's family members carried his coffin to his grave.

Cristina put a simple white rose to his grave and whispered him a good bye. Even their marriage wasn't successful she still loved him and respected him as a father. He was a caring father.


	2. Talk

_**Talk- 2 weeks after their encounter**_

Owen came back from his trip. He was late because he didn't catch his flight. He very well remembered the reason he didn't catch his flight.

"Daddaa" his son's yelled when they saw their dad coming home. "Hey" Teddy said coming out of kitchen. "Hi" Owen said back. He hard time to look at his wife in the eyes. The guilt he felt was unbearable. "I thought you were supposed to come earlier" Teddy said puzzled. "I stayed for another conference" Owen lied. It was the first thing that came up to his mind.

The next two weeks passed flying. Owen and Teddy barely spoke to each other. Even their kids seemed to notice their gloomy mood and it bothered them.

One night exactly two weeks since he came back from his trip Owen was sitting on the couch lost in thought and then Teddy came through the front door.

"Hey" Owen said and barely looked at her. "We can't continue like this" Teddy said firmly. "I know" Owen said back and looked at her.

"We used to be best friends. What the hell happened!" Teddy said almost yelling. Her voice sounded desperate. "We got married and things got complicated" Owen answered sadly.

"I miss my best friend. More than anything I miss my friend" Teddy said desperately. "I miss my best friend too" Owen said. Teddy came to him and Owen pulled him in a deep hug.

"We should propably.." Teddy said tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah.." Owen said tears also building up in his eyes.

"Will you still be my friend even we divorce" Teddy asked uncertainly.

"Of course, you will always be my friend" Owen said almost whispering.


	3. Phone call

_**Phone call- 1 month after their encounter**_

Owen was sitting in the attending lounge alone. He was just introduced to a new head of oncology Dr. Swender. Then he got an idea.

He terribly missed the woman with wild ebony curls he met in Beverly Hills. He remembered how heartbroken she was when she told him about her fathers cancer.

Dr. Swender had this new cure called IL2 and Owen was impressed by the results of it. It had cured many patients and Dr. Swender was the only doctor who was using it. After all she was the one who created it.

Owen had Cristina's business card in his pocket. She gave it to him when they were chatting in the bar. The memory warmed his heart.

He sighed deeply, he felt nervous. He dialed her number and let it ring. "Hey this is Cristina Yang" she answered with formal voice.

"Hey, this is Owen Hunt if you remember me" Owen said questioningly. Cristina was shocked when he heard his deep manly voice in the end of the line. She did remember that she gave her number to him but never she had believed that he would actually call her.

"Hey" she said little shocked. There was a silent pause.

"How are you" he asked. He felt stupid. He didn't come up anything but something that lame.

"I'm okay, I guess.. How are you" Cristina said and tried to perk up her voice. She still wondered why he called him. She definitely had pleasant time with him but he was too married. She thought their encounter was something that they just would try to forget.

"I'm alright" Owen said and then there was another awkward pause. "I actually.. had something to tell you" Owen said.

"Oh" Cristina had no idea what it was.

"We have a new head of oncology right here in Seattle Grace where I work. She has this new cure for cancer and it's called IL2. I have seen its results and them are remarkable. If you're interested I think I could get your father to be her patient" Owen said and hoped that she would be happy about his offer.

"I don't know what to say Owen, thank you so much. This opportunity sounds really great" Cristina said but then she thought about it for a minute. The doctor was in Seattle and her hole life was in Beverly Hills.

"But I don't have a job there. What I would do." Cristian asked.

"We have a opening here in Seattle. Our hospital needs a lawyer" Owen said and smiled. Cristina also smiled in the other side of the line.


	4. On-call room

_**On-call room- 3 months after their encounter**_

Cristina was little dubious about moving to Seattle but the health of her father was her first priority. She got the job as a Seattle Grace's lawyer.

Her kids found's one's feet quickly. They prefered Seattle to Beverly Hills. They weren't into LA's luxury and Cristina too prefered Seattle. She liked that there weren't so sunny all the time like in LA.

Still her kids missed their father terribly. Everyday she would soothe her kids when they were crying. Cristina was glad that the hospital had daycare because then she had the possibility to be close to her children.

First when Cristina and Owen met after their encounter it was awkward. They really didn't know what to say each other. They didn't know what their night together meant. If it meant something or nothing.

They were working at the same place so they met sometimes little inevitably. He started to bring her coffee because he liked to spend time with her.

She was passionate, little shy and she looked cute and damn irresistible in her purple suit and her hair open. When he started to bring her coffee they also started to talk. They both talked a lot about their children and them obliviously meant a world to them. Owen told her about his pending divorce and Cristina told him about her husbands death. They were a huge support to each other.

It was one night when he found her in on-call room.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, if you need this room I can go" Cristina said and was about to leave.

"No, you don't need to" he said and blocked her way. She stomped to his chest. He could smell the fruity scent from her hair. Oh god she was so beautiful. He rose her chin with his fingertips and put his lips to her soft ones.

Cristina was shocked by his boldness and quickly backed away and left the room leaving Owen disappointed. Cristina was panicking.

Next day she avoided him the best way she could but suddenly she spotted him in front of her. She panicked again and ran to the nearest on-call room. Owen followed her there. He saw there standing her face away from him.

"I thought we had a some kind of connection. I thought you enjoyed our night together three months ago" Owen said his voice pleading. "But if you don't feel the same I can leave you alone" Owen said sadly and he opened the door to leave, then he heard her whisper the magic words "I do, I feel the connection with you" she admitted. A grin appeared to his face.

"Oh you do. Good" he said seductively and walked behind her. _"I have thought about you a lot"_ he whispered to her ear. It sent a shiver through her entire body. How this man was so hot and irresistible. He knew exactly how to turn her on.

He wiped away her hair which were hanging on her shoulders and lifted her head slightly to get better access to her neck. He placed a wet kiss on her soft spots and licked her earlobe. She let out a soft moan. _"I remember how you enjoyed when I licked your earlobe"_ he whispered sultry.

_"And I remember how you loved when I kissed you right here"_ she whispered and kissed an incredibly sensitive spot in his neck and he let out a groan.

_"I remember how I unbuttoned your shirt and let your lacy bra fall to the floor"_ He opened the buttons of her tunic and revealed her aubergine bra.

_"I remember how I lifted up your shirt to reveal your muscular chest and then I unbuckled your belt"_ She lifted up his scrub shirt and she was very gratified what she saw. She absolutely loved his broad muscular shoulders. Then she opened the strings of his scrub pants and was pleased to see that someone was very eager.

_"I remember how I pulled down your shirt to reveal your smooth thighs"_ he ran his hand up her skirt.

_"And I pulled down your pants" _she pulled his scrub pants down along with his underwear. She gazed at his large penis with a hungry look.

_"And I caressed your thighs and you through your underwear. And you moaned my name"_ he stroked her through her underwear.

_"And then I massaged your hardness and you moaned my name"_ she took his penis into her hands and caressed it.

They were both bare and they gazed into each others eyes which were dark from lust. They pulled each other in torrid, wet kiss. They made love and after that they rested in each other arms fulfilled with bliss.

It was the second time they made love even in a way it felt like their first.


	5. Wedding

_**Wedding- 2 years after their encounter**_

Cristina looked at herself in the mirror and she almost let a few tears down her face. "Damn Cristina you can't mess up your make-up", she thought. She was wearing a Greek style simple ivory dress. She had a make-up which bring out her dark eyes and luminous skin. Even Cristina had to admit she looked really good.

Cristina was so happy when her dad came in to walk her down to the altar. He survived his cancer with help of Dr. Swender. She was so grateful to Owen who suggested Swender to her. He saved his life.

Charlie placed his hands on her shoulder and said "you look beautiful my girl. You're marrying a good man even you did meet in a weird circumstances".

"Thank you dad. I'm so happy" she said and Charlie took her hand.

They together walked proudly down the altar and Owen was enthusiastic when she saw her in all of her beauty.

"I think you're beautiful" he whispered to her hair when they held hands.

All of their families were invited and Cristina's and Owen's kids were all there and did proudly their assignments in the wedding. They all were excited for the wedding.

Owen's two sons took her well to the family because she didn't try to act like their mother. Cristina's daughter and son also took Owen well because he didn't try to take their fathers place. Owen knew they missed their father.

Also there was Teddy as a guest with Henry. They got married 1 and a half year ago. He was a patient of Teddy's and they fallen in love even they didn't get married out of love. Teddy and Owen were both happy for each other. They had gone back being best friends. That was what they were meant to be. He was meant to spent the rest of his life with the woman next to him.

They both said their vows and after their warm-spirited wedding they were busy to start their honeymoon. The didn't know that Cristina and Owen from the other universe were watching them. The "real" Cristina and Owen were happy to see that they got their happy ending in this universe too.

He carried her over the threshold to luxurious honeymoon suite. He placed her on the bed and said "I'll go run the water to the bathtub" and quickly kissed her nose.

He came back in a jiffy and found her laid in the bed only wearing white lacy underwear.

"You're waiting for me" he said grin on his face. He came on top of her and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I never would have believed that my trip to Beverly Hills would have led me to you" he said kissing her neck. "I felt so connected instantly when we met in that bar" he said kissing her cleavage.

"We technically met in a middle of street when you bumped into me" Cristina said and enjoyed his kisses. "You bumped into me" he said teasingly. "No, you bumped into me" she said using the same teasing tone and chuckled.

"Admit it. You bumped into me" he said chuckling and started to tickle her. He knew that it was her weak spot. She was very ticklish.

"I don't admit anything" she said teasingly and Owen tickled her even harder. Cristina was laughing loudly. "Okay Okay, I bumped into you. Now kiss me" Cristina said smiling and Owen was more than happy to oblige.


	6. Ultrasound

_**Ultrasound- 2 years and 18 weeks after their encounter**_

Cristina started to feel nausea after their blissful and lovemake-filled honeymoon. She remembered when she felt that nausea last time. It was when she was pregnant. She quickly picked up a pregnancy test from clinic and went to bathroom. She was indeed pregnant.

After two children she thought that she would be done on baby making department but when she started dating Owen she thought that it would be nice to still have one child with Owen. When she told the news to Owen he was thrilled. He loved children and he wanted to have a baby with Cristina badly, he wanted a mixture of them both to their family.

They went to a 18th week ultrasound with their children. Cristina's daughter Melanie was hoping for a girl. She had three brothers and she didn't need a fourth. Owen was too hoping a girl because he already had two boys but he would also be as happy if it was a boy.

They saw their baby in the ultrasound and touched the screen. There was their tiny baby. It looked like that the baby would be waving to them. It made both Owen and Cristina cry. Owen gave his wife a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so happy" Owen said. "Me too" Cristina said and gave him too a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you wanna know the sex of the baby" the doctor asked.

"Yes" the hole family said happily in unison. "It's a girl" doctor announced.

Melanie started to dance and clap wildly. She was so excited that she was going to get a sister. Owen was too happy. He was indeed getting a daughter. "I love you so much Cristina" Owen said. "I love you too so much" Cristina said and gently kissed his lips.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed and I hope you liked how their story turned out!**

**Please leave a review! I really appreciate if you do. I really like reading them :)**


End file.
